Deed In The Academy
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Karin is a student at the Shin'ō academy. In one of her classes her teacher is none other than Captain Hitsugaya, her boyfriend. They decided it would be fun to get a bit naughty after everyone is gone in the classroom. RATED M FOR A REASON


She looked up her teacher. She wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying but what his body was saying. He was so handsome. He had lovely teal eyes that could see right through her. His hair was beautifully kept like snow. It looked so soft and fluffy. She desperately wanted to run her hands through his hair. His clothes had a low cut so she could see his neck and some of his toned chest.

"Kurosaki, pay attention!" he shouted at her. Karin didn't mind as she knew that he was in love with her as well. Karin picked her head up and smiled at him. She was in the corner by herself so he could interact with her more. She had a strong spiritual pressure so it was safer if the other students weren't that close to her. He walked over to her with a stern look on his face. He leaned over her and flipped the page that they should be on.

"I think that you should stay behind after class and catch up then," Karin smirked as her plan was already working.

"Can't wait, Captain Hitsugaya" she whispered to him. He smirked and casually brushed her hand. He was craving her touch. She knew that she wouldn't be catching up when they were alone as he handed her the book already weeks in advanced by her teacher. He also slipped her a little envelope with many small packets inside with a note saying: 'bring to class with you.' Karin couldn't help but giggle at the note. She was excited for the end of class so she and her teacher could be together.

-X-

Karin slowly began to pack up when the bell rang for the end of the day. She tried to sneak out the door but he grabbed her shoulder and held her back. Karin smirked and sat in front of his desk. He clicked his fingers and gestured to his seat. Karin smirked and took a seat in his. He locked the door and shut all the blinds so no one could see in.

"You like your privacy, captain," The male smiled and placed his haori on the desk in front of his. Karin stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. The male smirked and leaned in and gently kissed her lips. His hands automatically went to her hair and gripped onto it. He was in love with her long black hair that flowed near her butt. Toshiro pushed Karin onto the seat and placed his knees at the side of her. Karin was tilting her head back as she kissed him. Already she could feel her lower regions burning for him. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth which he gave an involuntary moan.

"Ngg" he moaned to her. As Karin was tilting her head up, all the saliva that they exchange rolled down her mouth. His hands went straight for her obi and slowly tugged on it. He could feel the slits in her side. He could feel that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He smirked and began to place gentle kisses on her neck. Karin gripped his clothes as she was getting hotter.

"Control your spiritual pressure!" He hissed at her as he kissed her neck. Karin held him in close and slowly breathed. She imagined she was turning a tap off. Toshiro got to the hem of her shirt. He gently tugged on it and it flew open. He pulled off her shoulders and onto the floor. He saw Karin's black bra. It wasn't his first time seeing Karin in the nude. He had seen her stark naked countless times before. Karin wasn't happy that she was going to be the only one in the nude. She loved his whole body. Toshiro backed off when he felt Karin touch his obi sash and he undid his top and landed beside Karin's. Karin watched as he showed his muscular abs. She loved being in the arms of him. She felt so safe in those arms. She loved feeling his muscles rip ever time he held her. He picked Karin up and placed her on his desk.

He instantly grabbed her breasts through the bra. Karin moaned and tipped her head back. She closed her eyes as she felt her body becoming suddenly hot.

"Spiritual pressure," he moaned at her again. He knew she had trouble doing such a thing. She was a Kurosaki after all. He roughly moved her breasts in circles. He could see her pink nipples nearly escaping her bra. He licked his lips and roughly pulled down the bra so that her large mounds were set free. He gazed at them. He loved watching as her nipples slowly becoming erect by his own actions. He carefully ran his tongue over them.

"Tos- nggg" she moaned his name. The white haired male smirked. Every time she said his name he slowly became erect. Karin arched her back when he suddenly sucked on her nipple. He found out that her left breast was most sensitive. He looked up to his partner to see that her head was no longer there as she had tipped it back. Sweat was now coating her body due to the heat. She was panting to keep herself cool and her spiritual pressure down as her boyfriend made out with her breasts. He knew all her weak points and how to go about to attack them. Toshiro began to bite and tug on the nipple as he rolled the other nipple with his fingers.

"Take me! Toshiro just take me!" He pulled her up with a spare hand and kissed her lips while he teased her body.

"Tell me directly," he whispered seducively into her ear making her shiver more. His voice resonated with her burning loins.

"I wa-ngg-t you to take your penis and shove it into my vagina," she spoke to him with a deep blush on her cheeks. Talking dirty was not one of her strong points. Toshiro smirked and kissed down her body. From her breasts, to her navel, to the top of her trousers.

He cupped her area and instantly his eyes widened. He could feel the dampness of her womanhood. He quickly removed her red and white trousers in one fell swoop. He picked her up and pushed her further on the table, letting sheets fall off the table. He bent her knees so her feet were flat on the table. She was sitting on his desk in the nude with her juices dripping onto his table. Her hair all messy and was sticking to her back and her face. He could see all her link lips due to her position. He couldn't help but lick his lips. She looked so tasty. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along her clit. Karin squealed and moaned at the same time. More saliva was running down her mouth as she kept her mouth open.

He loved the taste of her salty juice. He began to lick her some more. Karin moaned again as his tongue touched a sensitive spot. He held her ankles in place with his hands so he could get a good view. He began to lap up her juices at the entrance of her vagina. Karin felt the need to close her legs as she was very tight in her stomach.

"Please put your penis in me. I need you right now," Toshiro shook his head and took even longer. Karin jerked and slammed her legs shut when he shoved his tongue inside of her. He removed his head and went into his drawer and got two pieces of thin rope out. He grabbed her leg and tied it to the table leg. Karin began to struggle but he grabbed the other leg and tied to the other. He forced her legs to stay open.

"Don't slam your legs shut while I'm tasting you! That hurt!" He growled at her. He kissed her lips as she sat up. He went back to his favourite spot and shoved his tongue back inside of her. Karin began to struggle as he swirled his tongue in her hot cavern. He couldn't help it but she looked delicious. He couldn't hold back. He made lewd noises as he licked inside of her. Toshrio found her g-spot which caused her to gasp and instantly cum. Toshiro quickly exited her as she covered him in her juices. He saw that she was covering her face from embarrassment. It was the first time she had done such a thing. Toshiro reached for a handkerchief that was in his top drawer and cleaned his face.

He pulled down his trousers and his boxers letting his penis spring free. Karin heard the zip and sat up to look at his large penis. She ushered him forward so she could touch it. Toshiro complied to what she asked for. Karin grabbed his penis and gently ran her hand, up and down his length. Toshiro gasped and leaned forward onto the desk while Karin played with him. He was just going to shove it inside of her but since she was tied up he could allow such a thing. Karin gently stroked the top of head. She could feel him beginning to cum as his some fluid ran out of him.

"I want it now," she demanded for the third time. Toshiro untied her legs and climbed and stood up. He gently rubbed himself against her lips to tease her a bit more. Karin growled at him. Toshiro grabbed the condom from the envelope. He carefully placed it on so it wouldn't rip. Toshiro went back to Karin and lined himself at her entrance. He grabbed one of her hands as he slowly pushed his way back in. Karin automatically tipped her head back in as he made himself inside her. Toshiro grunted as he felt her walls wrap around his member. They were all ready pulling him in. He placed his hands on the desk as he began to slowly pull out.

"Faster! Ngg!" Toshiro slammed his way back on making Karin squeal and moan as he did so. She loved feeling his throbbing penis against her walls. Despite him being 'dead', he was very much alive when he came inside of her.

He kept pushing in and out of her. Karin's pants became more rapid. Her spiritual sky rocketing. She grabbed onto his shoulders and rolled against his penis in sync with him. She could hear his pants in her ear as she hugged him. Her legs secure around his waist. Their sweating bodies rubbing against each other. Karin's breast bobbing up and down with her. The room was alternating between cool and boiling. He knew Karin's power was to do with flames. He loved hearing her moan his name, incoherently. When she did that, he knew she was enjoying herself. Karin picked herself of the desk and stayed in his arms as they had sex.

Toshiro fell backwards onto his chair as she did so. She was now straddling his penis. Karin smirked and picked up the pace. She raised her hips and lowered them around his penis. Toshiro leaned back and thrusted his hips up. Karin hid her face in his neck as she kept thrusting.

"Kari-ngg" he said her name as he moaned. "I'm cumming," Karin nodded and went harder against his throbbing penis. She wanted to explode his load quickly. Karin felt the the flames in the pit of her stomach.

"Me tooooo," she said as felt herself about to climax. She sucked his neck, repeatedly. Toshiro grabbed her breast and roughly groped her. They were sending each other into overdrive.

"KARIN!"

"TOSHIRO!" Once they came, she forced herself away from Toshiro as the climax was quite forceful. Toshiro tilted his head back as he came. All his semen collected at the tip of the condom. He was scared that it would break. Karin raised her hips and removed Toshiro's penis from inside of her. His penis became floppy so she gently and carefully removed the condom. She held the tip off it and held out her tongue. She allowed the contents to fall into her mouth. Toshiro looked away in disgust. He caught a glimpse of Karin seducively wiping the semen into her mouth and licking her fingers as her looked at him. She was highly enjoying his thick seed.

Karin threw the clean condom in the bin and sat happily in her boyfriend's lap. He had pulled up his boxers and his trousers when she wasn't looking. Karin snuggled into his neck and closed her eyes as she concentrated on getting her spiritual pressure down. He waited into his breathing was back to normal before he spoke to her.

"That was amazing," she said. He pushed her off him and watched her put her clothes back on. She knew that he would get horny again so she had to be dressed.

-X-

Karin sat on his lap with her feet hanging over the side of the chair. Toshiro was playing with the tip of her hair. He ran it through his fingers to comfort him. Karin rubbed circles on his bare chest. They took in each other's smell and loved the touch of one another. She placed her hand on where she gave him a love bite and applied some Kido onto it. Toshiro was shocked that she could perform such things.

"Since when?" He asked her as she concentrated on her spiritual pressure to take away the oncoming bruise.

"I've been taking a few extra lessons to get to here. I can only heal bruises. It's not that advanced," Toshiro shook his head and gently kissed her hair.

"That's still awesome. Your brother can't perform Kido," he said softly to her. He wanted her to feel proud of her work because he was. Karin sighed and closed her eyes against his chest. She could hear the heartbeat of her boyfriend.

"Take me to your bed!" she demanded to him. "I've never been there before."

"No," he quickly said to her. Karin knew that would be his answer. It was always his answer. "I have to take you off campus and get you past the gatekeeper."

"Come to my room then," she compromised. She only wanted to sleep in bed next to him. She wanted his arms wrapped around her petite frame.

"No! The school checks upon you in the night," Karin pouted as he didn't want to sleep with her at all. She would have to wait another 4 years to have the privileges and who know what their relationships would be then.

"Escort me to my dorm door and kiss me goodnight," he shook his head. "Escort me to the entrance to the dorms. It's next to the exit. You can leave after," Toshiro nodded his head. Karin felt some sort if victory as he said yes to one of her demands. Karin jumped of his knee and grabbed her bag and slung it over she shoulder. Toshiro placed his haori back on. He looked professional with it on. He grabbed Karin's bag and placed it in his shoulders as he walked out the door.

-X-

Karin walked a step behind him. He held his hand out which she gladly took. They looked like they were a real couple who weren't afraid to tell others that they were dating. There was no one else around so it didn't matter to them. His hands were cold which contrasted her warm hands. She hugged into his arm as they walked through the corridors to the dorm entrance. Toshiro didn't sense anyone around. They weren't that great at hiding their spiritual pressure compared to him. He was like an assassin to them.

They stood at the entrance to the dorms and the court yard. Toshiro placed her bag on her shoulder. He gently touched her face as he lead her to a gentle kiss. Karin smiled against his lips as he was being so attentive to her.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. Karin rolled her eyes and walked away in a huff. She didn't even look back once. She was still so mad at him for rejecting all her other offers.

-X-

**AN: I hoped you liked this little story. Please tell me what you think. I love reading peoples reviews.**


End file.
